


[Vid] What about Love

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: I only want to share it with you





	[Vid] What about Love

**Music:** What about Love by Heart

 

If the Embed won't work, you can watch it [here](https://vimeo.com/220602560) on Vimeo.

 **password:** care about you

download: [21mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/77hqr1)

Comments and kudos are loved!

Also [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/104375.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/98387.html).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have very strong feelings for these two and I needed to vid those in a very over the top way and I did that and I'm not sorry. I'm very serious about all of this. Also, my emotions, MY EMOTIONS!!


End file.
